


Marshmellows and dominance

by creativitea



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dog!!!, key as ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: In which Taemin is full of germs, and Jonghyun is full of feelings.





	

Taemin has grown up a lot since their debut. He's definitely not got the baby maknae image anymore. He's pretty far from it in their newer MV's; when he's posing with so many guns you'd think he was american. Though he was always kind of a mischevious little twerp, it's grown into something more mature.  
He's grown tough(and slightly sadistic), tougher than Jonghyun(maybe even tougher than minho in a way); and Jjong can't tell if he's more intimidated than turned on by it. Key would probably argue they were one and the same thing for Jonghyun. "You're kinkier than you like to admit." He smirks when he exposes Jonghyun to himself like that. And his smirk would grow more amused when he added "I would know."  
Jjong is thankful him and Key are still best friends after their breakup, having a friend that knows him on a deeper level like he does is comforting(and also a pain because he sees right through him).

But Taemin is not very intimidating right now. With the duvet covering him up so he looks like a marshmellow, a nose red enough to make him rudolph.  
Roo barks at him every time he sneezes, and it's making him grumpy. "I'm not barking at you! I'm dying!"  
"Manflu, much?" Jjong teases him. Still holding the cup of cocoa he made for his sick boyfriend  
Seeing Taemin this cute warms his heart more than the cup is warming(more like burning) his hands.  
Grumpy Tae mumbles "Shut up and gimme." almost incoherently, and reaches out for his rude BF to hand the cup over, in the hopes that it will be more comforting than the nerd in front of him laughing at his misery. It may be silent laughter and with love, but Taemin still thinks he is the worst.

Jjong wonders if putting all the marshmellows into the cup was a good idea, cuz it makes the human marshmellow tae look like a goddamn cannibal.  
When that turns him on a little too, Jjong decides he should never have watched Hannibal. (But then again he is a sucker for shows with homoerotic subtext)

 

* * *

 

When the empty cup is resting on the bedsidetable, Jonghyun and Taemin are snuggling. Taemin is still the only one under the blanket, mostly just because Jjong thinks it's fun to hug the blanketburrito. It's almost like having a Taemin bodypillow. (He starts wondering if that actually exists, and if he should get one for when Taemin is away.)  
While wrapped in both the blanket and Jonghyun's arms, Taemin releases a massive sneeze, and becomes like an earthquake in his boyfriends embrace.  
Jonghyun can't stop laughing. What an asshole. When he finally stops, he says "bless you", and Taemin can't tell if it's meant for the sneeze or just Jjong finding him precious.  
Opting for the latter one, Taemin warns him "Don't kiss me, I'm so full of germs, you'll die with me."  
But to Jonghyun that sounds more like a challenge than a warning.

  
Jonghyun pins him down, and just as he is ready to suck the germs off his face, the nose looks a little redder, and so does the eyes, and taemin looks like a wounded rudolf, so jonghyun doesn't find it in himself to be rough.  
He wipes the drippy nose with his thumb and is about to kiss him softly, when Taemin suddenly attacks like he's planned his downfall to this exact outcome.  
In just a moment, suddenly Jonghyun is pinned down, and they're both under the duvet. The air is thick and its so warm under there, and Taemin definitely knows; cause he sits down on Jjongs lap and starts unbuttoning Jjong's shirt. The duvet slides down and is now only covering the lower half of their bodies.  
Taemin is biting his neck and the red on his face doesn't make him look soft anymore.  
Jonghyun desperately pulls him closer.

  
"You thirsty?" Taemin smirks at him, displaying that sadistic side again. Jonghyun swallows hard and his cheeks starts matching the hue of Taemin's nose, and he nods, giving in. Taemin gets off him. "Great. Then you can make some more cocoa."  
Jjong gives in for the second time in a row, admitting defeat from both his BF and his kink.  
He's a bit ashamed Taemin won in the state he's in. Technically Jonghyun had the advantage; but Taemin knows too well that Jonghyun's weakness is him to allow himself to lose.  
Taemin truly is sadistic. 


End file.
